Macedon
The Kingdom of Macedon (マケドニア Makedonia, Macedonia in the Japanese versions and Medon in the European version) is one of the suzerains of Archanea, sharing a border with Dolhr. It is a quiet and prosperous kingdom famed for its fleet of Pegasus Knights and Dracoknights in particular, the knightly order of the Whitewings and the Dragoons. History Originally just part of the Dolhr Empire, Macedon was an undeveloped forest to which it deported slaves to work, until one such slave, Iote, led a revolt against their masters, taming the wyverns of the region and using them as steeds in combat and combating Dolhr at the same time as the Archanean effort. After Medeus's downfall, Macedon was formed into a kingdom in the year 503, with Iote as its first king, and the shield he used in his rebellion, eventually known as Iote's Shield, becoming the Macedonian royal family's treasure. War of Shadows When Dolhr begins to revive itself in the beginning of the War of Shadows, it requests Macedon's allegiance. The father of Michalis, Minerva, and Maria - King Osmond, bluntly denies the allegiance, and request that Archanea send reinforcements so that Macedon may defend itself from Dolhr. The reinforcements do not come, however, and Prince Michalis approaches his father with the notion of allying with Dolhr. Michalis proposes that Dolhr will help Macedon reach greater heights, and once they have conquered the continent Macedon can become the mightiest nation. Osmond refuses, but as Macedon's situation grows worse, Michalis and his father clash. Gharnef takes advantage of this situation and spreads rumors throughout Macedon that Minerva will be the next heir to the throne. Michalis then kills his father and announces that it was the work of an Archanean assassin, so he can advocate allying with Dolhr. Minerva and Maria are unaware of the true nature of their father's death, but Minerva is skeptical, as she knows of her father's support of Archanea. Seizing control of Macedon, Michalis becomes king, and allies Macedon with Dolhr. He then approaches Maria and tells her to become Dolhr's hostage, claiming that Macedon's citizens would suffer if Dolhr does not believe that they are truly loyal to them, to which she agrees, trying to please her brother. Upon hearing that Maria has been imprisoned, however, Minerva realizes what Michalis has done, but as Maria will now be executed if she rebels, she is reluctantly forced to serve Macedon. Macedon, as part of Dolhr's alliance, is in charge of the attack on Aurelis, with Minerva as the main general, leading its forces on Aurelis and successfully taking the Castle. Before the Macedonians could finish off the Aurelian resistance, however, the Altean army led by Marth successfully joins forces with the Aurelain resistance led by Hardin, and routs the Macedonian soldiers from Aurelis. Demoted, Minerva is then put under the Grustian general Harmein's command, only to withdraw from the battle and send her subordinate Catria to request that Marth rescue Maria from Dolhr's imprisonment. Once Maria is rescued, both her and Minerva defect from Macedon's cause and join Marth's Archanean League. However, Minerva's Whitewings have been separated from her, and Macedon later sends them as reinforcements for King Jiol in Gra (who had requested Michalis' Dragoons instead), but they defect from Macedon as well and join the League. Macedon's Pegasus Knights still assist in King Jiol's defense, but are defeated by the League. Est, the final Whitewing, infiltrates Grust, and returns to present Marth with the sword Mercurius. Eventually, Macedon is invaded by the League, as it is still an ally to Dolhr, and the League defeat Michalis' Dragoons and take Macedon's Aerie, but while Michalis is nearly killed, Maria houses him away in Macedon's Aerie to be healed. Minerva, Maria, and the Whitewings follow Marth until the War's end, and return to Macedon. War of Heroes Following the war's end, Minerva became Queen of Macedon by popular acclaim, albeit against her will, while Michalis was nursed back to health by Maria after her return from Khadein. Although she exiled the oppressive generals and attempted to reform the military, Minerva lacked Michalis' charisma or leadership ability. Thus, general Rucke, who opposed her views, used his influence and assembled the exiled officers to instigate a coup d'etat. Caught unprepared, Minerva was captured by Rucke's followers, and his rebel army seized control of Macedon. Maria, meanwhile, was captured by Gharnef, to be sacrificed to Medeus. Michalis sought to rescue Maria, and rescued Minerva, who traveled to Khadein to aid Marth again. Michalis then retrieved Starlight from Gharnef, and delivered it to Marth before perishing as a result of his wounds. Afterwards, Minerva was able to help free Maria from Gharnef's control. By the end of the conflict, Minerva chose to renounce the throne of Macedon, and both she and Maria joined Lena's orphanage. Marth then takes over ruling Macedon. In New Mystery of the Emblem, Michalis either resumes kingship or abandons Macedon and becomes king on another continent after a conquest. Macedon would eventually become part of the Theocracy of Plegia, along with Grust, Gra, Dolhr, and Altea. Notable Citizens Royalty *Iote - Founder of Macedon and namesake of Iote's Shield. *Osmond - The previous king of Macedon; Michalis, Minerva and Maria's father. He had an antagonistic relationship with Michalis. *Michalis - The King of Macedon and brother to Minerva and Maria who had great ambitions for his country. *Minerva - The Princess of Macedon and leader of the Whitewings who took up arms against her brother. *Maria - The Princess of Macedon and younger sister to Minerva and Michalis, whom she loves dearly. Military *Palla - The eldest of the Whitewings sisters. Appears to have a crush on Abel. *Catria - The middle child of the Whitewings sisters. Appears to have a crush on Marth. *Est - The youngest of the Whitewings sisters. Later marries Abel and moves to Altea. *Lena - A Cleric who had an arranged marriage with Michalis but denied him and fled to Archanea instead. *Matthis - Lena's brother who was forced to join the Macedonian army. *Ymir - A giant of a man who moved to Grust because of ill treatment. *Bentheon- Cavalier boss stationed in Aurelis and boss of Matthis. *Merach - Subordinate of Minerva that Guards Aurelis castle. *Emereus- An incompetent General trying to secure Aurelis castle. *Orridyon - A vassal to the royal family and member of Macedon's dragoons. *Rumel - Dracoknight boss that works under Rucke and helped him in the rebellion. *Rucke - A high ranking Macedon general and leader of a rebellion during the War of Heroes. Etymology Macedon was an ancient kingdom located in the Macedonia region and is most notable for being the kingdom of Alexander the Great and his father Philip II. Trivia *It is interesting to note that the flag of Macedon depicts the sun, which has also been the emblem of Macedonia throughout history. Gallery File:Medon TCG.png|Macedon, as it appears in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game File:MedonDragoonsTCG.jpg|A member of Michalis's Dragoons, as seen in the Trading Card Game. Category:Nations Category:Locations